A mattress generally comprises a plurality of interconnected coil springs together with some border wires forming a generally rectangular structure and an upper layer including the cover or ticking which envelopes the entire structure. The upper surface provides the immediate perception of softness or "feel" for the sleeper. The upper surface frequently includes several different materials stitched together around the periphery or quilted together to provide a composite structure.
One known upper or top surface includes a layer of backing material, a layer of foam material positioned over the backing material, a layer of fiber material positioned over the foam and finally a layer of ticking forming the cover. The entire structure is stitched together around the periphery or with stitching to form a quilt pattern. A significant problem with this known upper surface is the matting of the fiber material after use. Once the fiber material becomes crushed due to a weight, it losses its resilience and no longer returns to its original position even after the weight is removed. Once this condition exists, the softness or feel of the mattress is ruined or degraded. In addition, the appearance of the mattress is spoiled with the areas of crushed fiber material appearing flat in comparison to surrounding areas. Another problem with the known top surface is the retention of moisture. During a normal sleep cycle the sleeper may perspire and this moisture is absorbed by the cover and fiber layer. Once wet, the fiber layer is slow to dry and the retained moisture can result in an unpleasant aroma. Furthermore, once the fiber layer is moist, the tendency for matting is increased.